The Truth Card
by chibi cherry blosom
Summary: A card that makes people only speak the truth ooooooooooooooo no. PG for SOMEONES dirty mouth.
1. damn and damn again

The Truth Card  
  
Chibi cherry blosom-see I told you I would do this fic kiki! Kiki- you're just lucky. Chibi cherry blosom- I do not ignore ccs Kiki-but she owns ME! Chibi cherry blosom- ignores her please. On with the story!  
  
All over the place people were just blurting things out saying things they really felt. Teacher- ok class please hand in your homework. Ryan why isn't your homework finished? Ryan " I just didn't want to do it I was too busy day dreaming about Saki." Saki" Really Ryan?" Ryan" Ya! I really love you Saki!" Saki " I love you too!"  
  
And that was only some of it! Sakura and Tomoyo sat in math class wondering Syoron was as he wasn't there. (Although Sakura wished deeply he was.  
  
~*~*~*Sakura's Pov~*~*~* ~I wish Syoron were here he always makes math so much easier. I wonder where he is..~  
  
~*~*~*Syaron's Pov~*~*~* ~I can't believe I just told Melin I didn't love her!?! Well it WAS going to come out sooner or later anyway. ~  
"OW Melin will you STOP throwing knifes at me?" I panted. I had just spent the last two hours running away from Melin dodging knifes and having to put up with her crying.  
"Melin I bet you don't even love me either!" I yelled as I ran into the other room next to the bathroom.  
"Hey you know what I don't! I don't even like you that much! This is GREAT I'm FREE!" and off with that she ran out the door yelling FREE at the top of her lungs.  
"Weirdo." I muttered.  
-Back to Sakura-  
"Sakura I have a confession to make!" Cried Tomoyo. "I ate all the cheese at your birthday party! I'm so sorry!" She started sobbing into her hands as soon as she finished making hot tears fall onto her brand new purple dress causing wet spots.  
  
"Oh my god I thought that was the rats!" Exclaimed a shocked Sakura. Walking away muttering about rats and those damned holes next to the fridge.  
  
Later that day when everyone was in the park. Rita went up to her old teacher. (A/N I forgot his name can someone plz tell me in the reviews? Kiki- don't do it she only wants reviews! Chibi cherry blosom- CAN IT! Sorry bout that!) Rita- I love you." The teacher was so startled he just sat there until suddenly he smiled and kissed her.  
Sakura just sat and stared. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK that was weird. Tomoyo want to come over to my house after the park?"  
"You forgive me about the cheese?" Cried Tomoyo.  
"YAYAYAYA wanna come?" exasperated Sakura was starting to get tired about this cheese thingy.  
"Yes Please!" overjoyed at being forgiven about the cheese Tomoyo was very happy. 


	2. chapter 2 cheese?

The Truth Card  
  
Chibi cherry blosom-so how do you all like it so far? I hope you really like it! PLZ review it makes me find fault in my writing so I can do better next time! Thanks JA NE.  
  
-At Sakura's house-  
As soon as Sakura and Tomoyo entered the door Kero screamed from the bathroom " OH MY GOD I GAINED TWO POUNDS! THAT'S IT I'M OFF SUGAR! NO CANDY! MY PRECIOUS FIGURE IS GOING TO WASTE!"  
Sakura and Tomoyo were dot eyes and sweat dropped.  
"I never knew Kero was like like THAT!" gasped out Tomoyo totally in shock.  
Sakura still in dot eyes " I didn't know either!"  
  
Suddenly hearing their voices Touya came running around the corner so fast he skidded and hit the wall. He quickly got up and when he saw Sakura he grabbed her and hugged her so hard and tight her eyes were popping "Monster I love you!" gasped out Touya.  
"Touya let go of me I can't breathe! LEMME GOOOOOOO!"  
Touya dropped Sakura in a heap " I can't even tell my monster I love her!" and he started crying and ran off to his room.  
Sakura sweat dropped while she lay there with swirl eyes. "Ok that was weird." She muttered as soon as she had came to her senses.  
After 20 min of listening to Kero moan and groan over the two pounds he gained Sakura and Tomoyo finally gave up and went to the park.  
  
"I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" cried the red blur that went running past them.  
  
All Sakura and Tomoyo could do is stand there in shock and sweat drop.  
When they went and sat down by the fountain Sakura sensed something. All of a sudden Syaoran appeared shouting " I sense something. I sense something!" When he saw Sakura he smiled and said " O you're here! Great well go and get the card!" Than he sat down and started tracing lines in the water with his finger while he just sat there. 


	3. Final chappie

The Truth Card  
  
Chibi cherry blosom- ok so how was the last chapter? Good bad hate it loves it TELLS ME! Ha ha. I don't own ccs so DON'T EVEN GO INTO THE STUPIDNESS!  
  
~*~*~*Sakura's Pov~*~*~* ~ Great when he gets to be a dumbass I have to go catch a card! ~ Syaoran just sat there doing nothing. I growled under my breath hoping he actually heard it.  
"Yes master." I growled adding extra sarcasm but the idiot didn't catch it he just sat there and smiled.  
  
So I went into the woods searching for the source of the feeling. When suddenly a figure stepped out of the gloom. It could only be the clow card as it was all shimmery and clear looking. It was wearing the most slender looking costume of all the cards so far. A long length gown with a long slit up the leg with bare feet firmly planted into the dirt.  
"Return to the card from which you came CLOW CARD!"  
"Ha ha first you must realize the truth of how you feel! About how you feel about that one person. I for example never knew about the feelings I had about Kita. Little did I know until I told him. As you should once I tell you.  
"Um listen you're a CARD you don't have any feelings!" I was in total shock. A card with feeling? Was it possible or was it some sort of sick joke?  
" Little do you know Kita was a or should I say is a DOG! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHA *gasp breath gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHa *choke gag hack hack* man those bees really go down your throht don't they?"  
"Ok just tell me my truth I need a Aspirin. Today was just TOO weird and strange." I muttered.  
"Ok you love Syaoron Li! Bye!"  
An so the card just turned into a card without me even having to seal it. 


End file.
